Forgive Me
by TheDevilsDuchess
Summary: OneShot: Derek can't handle another person he loves getting hurt.


**Erin:** This was based off another gif story. It's one of my personal favorites. It's really emotional and gripping. Please check it out.

Disclaimer – I do not own Teen Wolf

_**Reblog Link:**_ dapperelijah DOT tumblr DOT com /post/44976067673/thealphawolf-hale-in-which-stiles-goes-and-gets

* * *

Forgive Me

It was almost funny, hell he would probably laugh if he wasn't currently getting the crap beaten out of him. Really he never would have thought he'd be a victim of a simple hate crime. He deals with werewolves and kanima and _hunters_ every day. He expects to get hurt but not by some homophobic who is probably in denial about his own sexuality which is why he is taking it out on Stiles.

He told him as much though it hadn't been the smartest idea if the kick to his ribs was any indication. But he had never been in much control of his mouth why start now?

He just wanted to have a simple date was that too much to ask? One night without death and violence where he and his boyfriend could have a romantic dinner hopefully with a happy ending. Apparently so. Derek was going to _flip_.

…

Stiles had been finishing his paper when Derek had called.

"You're going to make me dinner? You know how to cook?" Stiles asked in disbelief.

Derek scoffed. "Yes I know how to cook. Is that really so hard to believe?"

"Yes!" Stiles exclaimed. "You lived in a burnt out house and then an abandoned train station before we finally convinced you to get a real apartment! You didn't even possess a kitchen! Of course I wouldn't even consider you know how to cook!"

"Then come over and let me prove you wrong," Derek challenged.

Having a real date _and_ getting to watch Derek being all domestic, it was a no brainier really. "I'll be there in twenty."

…

He hadn't even made it to his jeep when he had been jumped. Beacon Hills is small and though there is a gay club there aren't actually that many gays or bi's here or more specifically out of the closet ones. Especially not ones with as much notice as Stiles. Though being the Sheriff's son had its upsides, like access to cool case files and information, it definitely had its downsides, like the fact the Sheriff has to be elected which means being in the presses eye. So when Stiles came out of the closet it wasn't _just_ to his friends and family it was to the _entire_ town and even the nearby ones. Hell he had actually made the front page of the local newspaper. Apparently they had nothing better to write about.

So really Stiles shouldn't be as surprised as he is to get jumped. But he is. He had thought it had been something related to the pack until he heard the insults pouring out of the dude's mouth.

"You fucking faggot! You like it up the ass huh?" Each punch, each kick, landed hard. He didn't hold back and Stiles never got the chance to recover to fight back.

If he hadn't been caught off guard then he probably would be the one kicking ass but as it was the guy had taken him by surprised and as much as Stiles hated just taking it he had no choice. All he could do was protect himself as much as possible.

…

When the guy was finally done he spat on Stiles before running away like the coward he was. As pathetic as it was Stiles laid there curled up in a ball for a long while before finally pulling himself off the ground. Stiles knew he should go home call Derek and say he something had come up. Give him any excuse he could think of because if Derek found out it wasn't going to end well.

But all Stiles wanted to do was go to Derek curl up in his arms and will the pain away. So against his better judgment Stiles got into his jeep and drove to the loft.

…

He stood in the doorway finding himself unable to look Derek in the eye.

"Stiles," his voice questioning and panicked. "What happened?" Stiles finally managed to glance up. He could see Derek's hand clenching into a fist shaking.

Stiles whimpered. Derek crossed the room instantly wrapping him in his arms. Stiles collapsed into him burying his face into Derek's shoulder. The pain and anger he felt grew with every sob, every whimper Stiles made. Who would do this to him?

"I'm here." Derek cradled him protectively. "I've got you."

…

Derek bandaged and cleaned him up before curling up into bed with him. Stiles had long since stopped crying the tears dried. His breathing evening out as he drifted off his hand gripping Derek's shirt. It wasn't until Derek could hear the steady beat of his heart did his own tears come. He tried to control them holding Stiles against his body.

He gasped desperately trying to quiet himself as to not wake him up. Stiles was bleeding and hurt and he hadn't been there to protect him. He rested his head atop of Stiles a sob racking through this body. He breathed in deeply pushing the tears back and that's when he smelled it, smelled _him_. He could smell him all over Stiles skin. With every whiff his anger rose until Derek couldn't even see straight. He was going to pay. Derek was going to make him pay.

…

He couldn't stop. He hadn't planned on doing this. He just wanted him to suffer. He wanted him in as much pain as Stiles. But he could smell Stiles blood on him. He could _smell_ Stiles' blood on him. And then he couldn't stop. He couldn't stop until the smell of Stiles' blood was washed away by the smell of that man's blood.

When he finally came to it was too late.

…

Stiles woke up alone. Sitting up he glanced around the room.

"Derek?" he called getting out of bed. "Derek?" Stiles heard the sound of the door close. "Derek is that you?" Stiles made his way to the front door.

That's when he found him covered in blood his hands drenched and dripping onto the floor.

"Derek?" Stiles approached carefully. "Derek?" Stiles swallowed reaching out touching his cheek gently. "Derek what did you do?"

* * *

**Erin:** After everything Derek's been through I think when he finally falls in love (I hope it's Stiles) I believe that if someone were to hurt them he would make them pay in a way he never got the chance to with Kate. So what do you think? Do you like it?


End file.
